Soumission totale
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]MarcusOlivier. Rêve ? Ou alors...réalité ?


Titre : Soumission totale

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : angst, romance, one shot

Paring : olivier/marcus

Disclamers : les persos de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas, et la chanson non plus.

Alors voilà, Pour lire ce one shot, il est fortement conseillé d'écouter en boucle (appuyez sur lecture, puis répéter ) la chanson : Nothing Else, de Archive. n.n Cette chanson est trop belle…o.o Bref. Si vous voulez que la fic rende un peu mieux…je trouve que la chanson a un côté sombre et sensuel…pas vous ? o.o

* * *

Soumission totale

* * *

Marcus marchait lentement dans un couloir sombre. 

Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint ébène, et la moquette était rouge sang. Les torches où dansaient des flammes blanches diffusaient une douce lumière bleutée dans le couloir. Douce…et inquiétante à la fois.

Le Serpentard sentait ses canines d'ivoires plus longues que la normale grincer contre ses dents. Il avait besoin de ça…de sang…un besoin urgent…et il le sentait, que derrière cette porte noire, au fond du couloir, se trouvait ce qu'il voulait. Ce dont il avait besoin…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait, il sentait ses mains trembler d'impatience…elles frémissaient d'excitation…ses lèvres sèches s'étaient entrouvertes…il en voulait.

Arrivé devant la porte, il leva doucement sa main pâle pour la poser sur le bois d'ébène, l'effleurant, avant de la pousser lentement.

Elle ne grinça pas. Silencieuse. Lui aussi.

Quand il entra dans la pièce rouge sombre, il ne fit aucun de bruit. Il flottait presque…

Là. Assis avec nonchalance sur le canapé saphir. Il l'attendait.

Ses yeux noisettes plongés dans ses prunelles d'encre. Impassible. Tout habillé de noir…ses chaussures, son pantalon, sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise et son écharpe.

_Tout._

Marcus marcha encore un peu, la porte se ferma derrière lui sans un bruit, et il attendit, debout face à l'adolescent tout de noir.

Ils ne se quittaient pas des yeux.

Il avait envie de sang.

Il le sentait bouillonner à l'intérieur des veines du sorcier assis devant lui.

_Soumission totale…_

L'adolescent se leva avec une lenteur sensuelle, faisant glisser ses mains sur les bras de Marcus avant de les poser sur ses épaules.

Il posa une de ses mains sur son écharpe noire, restant une seconde immobile avant de la faire glisser à ses pieds, dévoilant son cou. Penchant légèrement sa tête sur le côté, il ferma les yeux.

Marcus se pencha légèrement en avant, effleurant le cou de l'adolescent avec ses lèvres avant de faire courir ses canines dessus, lui arrachant un frisson.

_Sa proie…son sang…_

Il était fébrile, beaucoup trop impatient.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches du sorcier pour l'attirer vers lui avant de le mordre.

L'adolescent ne dit rien. Ne bougeait pas.

Marcus sentit avec plaisir des gouttes de sang d'abord timides glissées sur sa langue, avant qu'elles n'affluent. Il était sucré. Délicieux. Il n'avait pas ce goût métallique si détestable que possédait le sang de ses autres victimes. Celui là était particulier.

_Unique._

Il était soumis…

Soumis…oui, c'était exactement ça…

Il caressa la joue de son sorcier avant de s'écarter d'un centimètre de lui, léchant ses lèvres rougies par le sang. Puis, il l'embrassa sur la joue sans un bruit, avant de faire courir ses lèvres jusque celles de l'adolescent.

Il l'embrassa avant de le repousser pour qu'il s'asseye sur le canapé, se mettant à genoux sur ses jambes pour poser à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, quand il sentit la pièce se refroidir d'un coup.

Levant la tête, Marcus vit avec horreur les murs de la chambre s'effilocher, tout autour de lui. Paniqué, il dévisagea l'adolescent qui se mit à sourire, moqueur.

_-Soumission totale…_ », murmura t-il doucement.

La pièce devint floue, son sorcier aussi, et quand Marcus tenta de le serrer contre lui, sa main le traversa, et il se mit à rire.

_-_Pourquoi… ? »

L'adolescent le regarda à nouveau avant de se remettre à rire doucement, s'effaçant peu à peu en même temps que le décor. Tout devenait clair, le noir faisait place à du vert, le bleu à de l'argent, et le rouge, aux pierres du mur qui entourait la chambre.

Il venait de se réveiller.

_-_Un…rêve… », souffla Marcus, les yeux grands ouverts.

Evidement. Il n'était pas un suceur de sang…et pourtant…il avait encore ce goût sucré à la bouche. Etrange…

_-_Alors, enfin debout toi ? », demanda un de ses camarades de chambre avec un petit sourire en coin.

Marcus acquiesça et s'assit son lit, fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant.

Quel rêve bizarre…et avec quelqu'un de bizarre en plus…jamais, il n'avait cru pouvoir un jour rêver de lui…

_-_Oh, tu t'habilles ? Les deux autres sont déjà en bas. », informa l'autre Serpentard.

Il acquiesça et se changea en vitesse, toujours dans ses pensées quand il sortit de la salle commune. Son camarade lui parlait, mais il n'écoutait pas, passant et repassant toujours son rêve dans sa tête. Quand il entendit des éclats de voix.

_-_Oh aller Olivier ! C'est quoi ? Un suçon ? »

_-_Non ! Laissez-moi tranquille vous deux ! Fred, arrêtes, tu vas m'étrangler ! »

Marcus leva sa tête quand il entendit cette voix là.

Les jumeaux Weasley essayaient par tous les moyens de retirer l'écharpe noire que portait un Olivier agacé à son cou, quand George réussit à l'enlever.

Le Serpentard se figea complètement, pétrifié. Deux traces rouges marquaient le cou du brun…Deux traces, comme une morsure…

_-_Woe…ben ça alors… », siffla Fred.

Olivier soupira, levant les yeux au ciel, quand son regard croisa celui de Marcus.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent autant que le Serpentard quand ses prunelles plongèrent dans celles du capitaine des verts et argent.

Et ainsi, ils restèrent immobiles à se dévisager, choqués.

_Soumission totale…_

* * *

Alors, rêve ou réalité ? n.n 

Les paroles de la chanson n'ont rien à voir avec le one shot, mais bon. Vous pouvez les voir surle site de lacoccinelle. net. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! n.n


End file.
